


《奉旨撒娇》-8

by Fengdong



Category: Fengdong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengdong/pseuds/Fengdong
Kudos: 7





	《奉旨撒娇》-8

那是个极其暧昧的姿势——身躯交叠，十指相扣，玉旻一低头，嘴唇便会擦过明慎的鼻梁。明慎呆呆地看了他一会儿，在玉旻的注视下，突然意识到了什么，脸颊一点、一点地到了耳根。

他想了起来，他们成亲了。不论是神婚还是冲喜，作数还是不作数，至少现在他们被帝后二字捆着。成婚意味着举案齐眉相敬如宾，还意味着……可以亲吻，洞房，做其他的事。这些天玉旻对他的态度和以前并无二致，他都要忘了自己到底是为何还在宫里呆着了，只以为旻哥哥还是他的旻哥哥，身份不曾改变。

他们……成亲了！

明慎张了张嘴，茫然无措地看着他：“我……知道的。”越往后面，他声音越小，明显透出了几分生硬和紧张：“那，陛下，要，要现在……吗？”

洞房是什么他还是懂的，有一回他和他亲哥逛窑子进错了地方，一头撞破人家的活春宫，还差点被人家姑娘挥着笤帚赶出来。男人和女人的，或者男人和男人的，明慎都略懂一点，但也只是略懂了。

帝王向来后妃无数，不说如今已是太上皇的玉旻他叔，在玉旻生父变成让皇帝之前，后宫中亦有数不清的妃嫔美人。因为人太多，还经常有皇帝召幸时连名字都不记得的情况，便用画像来甄别，个别磕了药的皇帝兴致好，夜御数人不是梦，本朝甚至还有一个因为马上风而驾崩的，玉家人向来在这方面给人惊喜。

玉旻登基至今，除了秘密立了他这样一个男后以外，在这方面并没有其他动静。

“阿慎。”玉旻叫他。

明慎赶紧闭上眼，开始认真地做心理准备，给自己打着气，正当他以为玉旻正要做些什么的时候，却听见他问：“你以前想过会和一个男人成亲么？”

明慎小声说：“没……有。”

“那你听说过伴读应当做些什么吗？”玉旻又问道。

明慎先是摇摇头，又点点头：“以前不知道，但是后来，听哥哥说了。”

他的声音越来越小：“我哥以前问我……有没有给您干过剩桃子的事情，我当时不知道，后来看见别人家会……这样，我才知道。”

“所以，当朕的伴读，侍奉朕是职责，当皇后同样是，把这当成迟早的事，阿慎。”玉旻把他的脸摆正，让他正视着自己，看着他雾蒙蒙的眼睛，声音轻得如同一个迷梦，“皇后，你要学。虽然你这个家伙天资愚钝，但胜在好学。”

明慎又想起了卜瑜的事，有点闷闷的：“卜大人他，这个也比我学得好吗？”

玉旻楞了一下：“他不学这个。”

“哦。”明慎紧张地盯着他瞧，咽了咽唾沫，“陛下，可，可不可以给我一点时间，我想我还有很多东西没有学，或，或者您愿意教我的话——”

“怎么教？”呼吸渐渐灼热，玉旻从俯身看他的姿势换成了侧躺在他身边，顺手拉了帘子，深红的床帐上绣着几朵招摇的合欢花，关了一床隐香，兴许是太香了，玉旻觉着自己也头脑昏沉起来，喉咙发紧。明慎不敢直视他，只是盯着他的下巴尖，目光看着他的喉结，往下是精壮有力的躯体，曾将他无数次地紧紧抱住。

这也太奇怪了，明慎想，他或许会和他的旻哥哥做那档子事儿，不如说他到现在才真正正视了这个现实：他和玉旻成亲了，还是被神灵绑定的那种，毫无回转余地。

明慎乌溜溜的眼睛到处转，就是不看玉旻的眼睛，玉旻于是又把他的下巴捏着掰过来，让他看着他：“自己悟，阿慎，你想学什么呢？不如你我来商讨一下，如何才能骗过神灵的眼睛，瞒天过海。”

明慎赶紧捂住他的嘴：“旻哥哥，你不要说了，这样的话要是被神仙们听见了，就不会信我们了，到时候要是真的妖星出世——”

玉旻看他紧张又认真的模样，眼里浮起一丝笑意：“嗯，你说得对，天知地知，你知朕只就好，是不是？”

明慎认真点头，然后开始琢磨：“那，陛下，您有什么好的建议没有？”

“做吕字，听说过吗，阿慎？”玉旻眼如点星，淡声道，“我记着当年童子科有一门便是拆字，我不曾试过，我想这个问题对你来说不太难。”

明慎又呆住了。

做吕字，吕字为双口拆开相对，也便是淫|书中的亲嘴儿咂舌。明慎这样乖的孩子自然不会知道，他隐约猜到了，可是一动也不敢动。

玉旻道：“你来，阿慎，我看你参悟得如何。”

他眼神十分冷静，寒天的星子不曾陨落，明慎看着他的眼睛，突然就不紧张了。

这对他来说是个难题，对玉旻来说何尝不是呢？玉旻以前也是想要迎娶京中最美的姑娘做皇后的。

想到这里，明慎心一横，闭上眼，抓着玉旻的肩膀往上撞，微微噘着他柔软红润嘴唇凑上来，吧唧一口，第一口亲歪了，亲到了玉旻硬硬的鼻梁。

他悄悄睁开眼看了看，而后找准了位置，又吧唧亲了第二回，这回对准了——他被那种同样柔软，却比他灼热得多的温度烫了烫，别过头的同时却被玉旻扣住了后脑勺，按着来了第三回，还不许他动。

嘴唇相贴，是个最清浅的吻，却恒久停留在那里，明慎浑身都在抖，后面发觉也并没有想象当中的那般吓人，于是慢慢安静下来。他松了松揪着玉旻袖子的手，却发觉玉旻有些微不可查的震动，当他想要确认时，微凉的空气挤进了唇舌中，一个温暖灼热的东西撬开了他的牙关。

玉旻命令道：“张开嘴。”

仿佛滚烫的糖浆被炼干，明慎觉得自己快要不会呼吸了，他尝到了微苦的清香，那是玉旻刚刚用过的团茶的味道，玉旻掐着他腰的力度让他觉得有些疼痛。

“陛下，陛——”

他换来玉旻一声低哑的斥责：“别乱叫。”

明慎乖乖不说话了，可也有点委屈。玉旻终于放开了他，轻轻喘着气，语气听起来有点凶：“知道该叫我什么吗？陛下，皇上，你不会换个词？”

“旻哥哥。”

“换。”

明慎糊涂了：可除了这三个称呼，他还能叫他什么？玉旻是皇帝，叫他旻哥哥已经犯了大不敬之罪，他还想听什么呢？

玉旻也发觉自己搞了个乌龙，他说话随心，也说不清想听明慎叫他什么，他不想听他像小时候那样追在他身后叫旻哥哥，也不想听他中规中矩的叫他皇上。这算得上是给明慎出了一个他自己都解决不了的难题。

他看着这个小家伙苦苦思索的样子，忽而就笑了，低头又在他唇角舔了一口，轻轻地印下一个吻。明慎还没学会换气，他自己也不太会，某个地方硬.热得发疼，便只能接着唇舌狠狠地发泄出来，细微的水声停在耳朵里像滚雷一样，而后是明慎细如蚊蚋的一声唤。

玉旻停了下来，声音哑得可怕：“你说什么？叫我什么？”

明慎小声说：“夫，夫君，恕，恕臣死罪……”


End file.
